The Unsung Heroes/Terminology - Countries
Terminologies - Countries & Factions For the sake of understanding the story's elements, contents, and etc. I have devised a lists of terminologies to follow along the storyline for easing your pain to understand it. If you want to know where I got the inspiration or motivation, then you're more than welcome to guess. List of Continents and Regions: Continent of Zelmeria: It is the one of the two continents on which the fanfic series takes place. It is one of the two known continent in the series. The continent of Zelmeria is a vast piece of land where it is divided into multiple lands and regions due to the sea and vast mountain ranges. It consists of many different nations with cultural, historical, and other backgrounds that ties back to the ancient world of DxD and ExE respectively. Continent of Iscaria: It is the one of the two continents on which the fanfic series takes place. It is one of the two known continent in the series. The continent of Iscaria is a vast piece of land where it is surrounded by vast mountain ranges. It is considered as continent for human race, where it is mainly ruled by three nations, each promoting their own version of "humancentroism", translating to human supremacy. It is also said that the humans lived in the continent are deeply ties back to the ancient world of DxD and ExE respectively. Regions: The Land of Torran: Within smaller parts between the continents of Zemeria and Iscaria is a land where no nations or residents dared to enter. It is called the Land of Torran, or known by other name, the Forbidden Land. The land is an unknown, uncharted territories where no nation in the world knows about its origin or why it came to be. However most of the nations theorized that it was a place of ancient vaults where it contained lost technologies, knowledge, and hidden treasures that was said to root it back to the ancient of DxD and ExE respectively. Realizing the potential military gains, some of the powerful nations from Iscaria went to explore the Forbidden Land. After 2 months of search and explore, they conclude that it was "a land abandoned by creation itself", where the result turns that they lost more than 3/4th of their entire exploring forces in the process, thus reducing their national militaries greatly, causing them to retreated back to their respective nations, although they manage to salvage a slight gains. From that fateful event, the various nations from two continents have banned the entry and exploration into the Forbidden Land for its unknown and monstrous dangers hidden within the land. Eryuentiu Mountain: The Eryuentiu Mountain'' ''is a vast range of mountains that act as the natural borders that separates the Zelmeria in the east, and Iscaria in the west. Its vast mountain ranges and the surrounding sea separates the land between east and west due to the sheer size of the mountains, the harsh, cold weathers and various species of monsters and beasts lives within the mountain range, continuing on their struggle for supremacy. In order to cross from one continent to the next there are only few ways such as: * 1. Cross by taking the sea routes (estimated travel - 3-4 months) * 2. Cross through by airships (estimated travel - 2 months) * 3. Cross through the mountain range of Eryuentiu by foot. (estimated travel - 6 months to one year due to sheer danger.) It is also considered as the gateway to the entrance to the Land of Torran. Holy Mountain, Zonia: '' TBA ''Holy Mountain, Azerlisia: TBA List of Nations: Zelmeria/League of Kings and Gods Nations: Due to the vast size of the continent of Zelmeria, it consists of numerous nations, kingdoms, and empires, ruled by their respective rulers. In order to create and regulate them in equilibrium state, there are mainly divided into 4 united nations, each given a name by the Kingdom of Etherious and Zurean Guild Federation. So far, the following names are Western Nations = Allied Kingdom of Istavania: * Kingdom of Ardania: '''The Kingdom of Ardania is situated in the western part of the Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the white birds. A vast country filled with natural resources and long-standing open immigration policies, the Kingdom of Ardania is a kingdom of home to diversities of cultures, religion, and historic backgrounds. Some of the immigrants from the eastern and southern nations have made Ardania their home, enriching the culture in oriental cultures of Shin-Kiwa, Kouga, and Misr-Helios. The kingdom is ruled by current king, Albert Ariadust, staunch advocate for unity and peace. While a humble and unified nation compared to those around it, its bountiful natural reserves, advanced capabilities and fields, and finally, King Ariadust's skillful diplomacy and his powerful Divine Power, allow it to stand on equal footing with any other. * '''Holy Kingdom of Albritainia: '''The Holy Kingdom of Albritainia is situated in the northwest part of the Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the blue forest with crossing swords. The country is rich in nature and traditional background of knights and magicians, the kingdom is ruled by current Holy King, Loog Pendragon, staunch advocate for code of chivalry and loyalty. It is mainly ruled by aristocrats and the nobilities who are origins of knights or magicians. Commoners were treated fairy due to the history where the founding Holy King advocated that true peace was in the unity and peace amongst the people, whether it was commoners or nobles. Due to this statement, commoners with talents held some power within the military, magic research, and trading, creating more influences and propagation for hundreds of year. With its traditional roots in the knightly conducts, magical research and development, and its special bond with the holy beings like faeries, dragons, the united royal armies led by King Loog was said to be strong in terms of magic prowess. * '''Espada Empire: The Espada Empire is located on the western side of the continent of Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of golden stallion. It is a powerful, militaristic empire with strict class system and focus on nation's ancient traditions and military powers. The current emperor is ruled by Eugent Reinhardt Espada, also known as "Eugent the Lionheart", staunch advocate for tradition and unity. Although the country is ruled by strict class system and focus on traditional background, it has begun to modernize due to the airship expansion efforts by the empire's chancellor, Ardyn Osborne, a veteran known as "Ironblood Chancellor". Between its mixed Sacred Gear and mechanized national armed forces (the 'Imperial Army'), and private provincial armies' at the command of the nobles ruling each province, Espada may be the most powerful nation in Zelmeria. Eastern Nations = The Kingdom of God * Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa: '''The Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa is situated in the eastern part of the Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the ocean with clouds. The country is well-known for their trading posts and routes by sea and known to possess the strongest naval forces in the Zelmeria. The residents of the kingdom are considered as honorable warriors on the battlefield. The cultural background of the country is also greatly admired by all of the other nations for their practices in several ceremonies in terms of tea, flower-cutting, dancing, and other forms. The country is currently ruled by Shogun Tenjo Amamiya, staunch advocate for tradition and honor. Under his rules, there are several high-ranking warlords and nobles, governing each of their province and most of them are autonomous-type government, while they still swore loyalty to the royal family. The country is also well-known for their various martial art and eastern sorcery and magic school, who manage to produce prominent samurais, njnjas, and onmyojis, who possess both martial and magic prowess in the eastern arts imbued with their Divine Powers. Due to the numerous Divine Power users and their famous martial art schools, the country is often referred as "Kingdom of Gods" or "Kingdom of Cultural Treasure". In the eastern territories, the kingdom of Shin-Kiwa and Heavenly Kouga Empire holds a grand martial art tournament every 2 years for diplomatic and economic reasons. * '''Heavenly Kouga Empire: '''The Heavenly Kouga Empire is situated in the southeastern part of the Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the character "Heaven" surrounded by clouds. The empire is well-known to possess the most powerful land-based military in the East Zelmeria due to their numbers of highly-trained warriors in the martial arts and Divine Powers. They also well-known for their numerous schools of martial art branches, especially the Taito style, the empire's martial art school where it is focused on their '''chi (気, ki) in their bodies and emit it from their fists with great force. The current ruling emperor is Sky Emperor Hakutoku, a staunch advocate for virtue. He is said to possess the blood of a god. Along with his imperial family, they are known as one of the most powerful Divine Power users in the East Zelmeria. The empire is controlled by strict class system, although they scouted talented individuals who were used in military, diplomatic, and economic fields. In the eastern territories, the kingdom of Shin-Kiwa and Heavenly Kouga Empire holds a grand martial art tournament every 2 years for diplomatic and economic reasons. Northern Nations = The Frigid Land of the Warriors, Thors. * Kingdom of Freljord: The Kingdom of Freljord is a country situated in the northernmost province near the Holy Mountain Azerlisia of East Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the frozen mountains with axes crossing one another. It is often known as the Region of the Extreme North. The kingdom is said to have been a cold, harsh and unforgiving land. The country is known for its people, who are born, proud, fiercely independent, warriors, with a strong raiding and hunting culture. The kingdom is also known by its trading sea routes between almost all of kingdoms, which puts in a competitive relationship with Shin-Kiwa for their sea business. The current ruling High-King or High-Chieftain is Ragnar Starck, a staunch advocate for unity and prosperities. each of the province or territories are controlled by federation of multiple clans; each with its own laws and autonomy, with a nonaggression pact guaranteeing peace between them. Through the hierarchy system of Frelijord, the High-Chieftain is the ruler or head of state while coordinating the respective chiefs that rule their respective clans, and the Patriarchs are heads from respective villages and cities. Southern Nations = The Kingdom of Gods, Ishana. * Divine Nation of Sanātana: TBA * Kingdom of Misr-Helios: TBA Central Nations: * Kingdom of Etherious: Officially known as United Kingdom of Etherious, is a country situated in the central province of East Zelmerian continent and represented by the emblem of the red dragon insignia with three swords crossing one another. The country dated all the way back to the Great Cataclysm War possessing great lineages of Great Heroes of the past. It is an alliance of three kingdoms formed by the leaders of their respective races: Devils. Angels, and Fallen-Angels. It is ruled by three high kings elected by its core council members and citizens. The first High King who holds the greatest power and seated on the capital of Sirzechs is the leader of Seven Great Satans Milicas Diabolous. The second High King is led by Michael Gesualdo, who is said to be the direct descendant of Dulio Gesualdo himself. The third and final High King is led by the 4th generation Fallen Angel Governor General, Azel. Each of the High Kings perform military, diplomatic and economic duties to their respective parts of the cities. The Kingdom is also served as a host for League of Gods & Kings Tournament, the ancient version of World Rating Game Tournament, the Azazel Cup for the surrounding kingdoms in the East Zelmeria. * Zurean Guild Federation: TBA West Zelmeria/Union Federation * Republic of Judas: TBA * Lutis Theocracy: TBA * T'he Flying Kingdom of Argonos: TBA' Neutral Nations: * Mercenary Nation of Karn: TBA * Blacksmith City of Dwargonia: TBA Trivia: * The fanfic nations and countries are inspired off of various light novel, manga, and anime series' locations. Category:Fanon Locations Category:The Unsung Heroes